The present invention relates to a unitary, simplified and inexpensive guard for a winged right angle infusion needle of the general character disclosed in the above-referenced prior patent application.
The guard in the prior patent application included an elongated trough-like body to receive and protect the infusion needle, and an integral somewhat resilient clip extension at one end of the trough-like body adapted to grip the center hub portion of the infusion needle wing attachment. The clip extension projects beyond the open side of the trough body portion of the guard in the prior application.
The present application discloses a guard for a right angle winged infusion needle of the type having a finger pad connected with the somewhat flexible wing. The arrangement is such that the user of the needle can apply pressure on the finger pad with the index finger while holding the ends of the flexible wing between the thumb and middle finger, as when inserting the needle into body tissue or into an implantable venous access device. This arrangement also provides for a low profile device that is easy to insert and mechanically stable when taped in position.
The guard, according to the present invention, is even more simplified than the guard in the prior application inasmuch as a socket extension for receiving and holding the needle finger pad is flush with the open side of the trough-like body of the guard, and no parts of the guard project laterally thereof. This simplified guard structure is advantageous in the manufacturing and packaging of the product.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.